Zenryoku Baka
by Ukecchi Ryuzukira
Summary: Reita di jodohin ama Mami  SCANDAL  ! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi O.O ? GAJENESS dimana mana, alur ga jelas, drabble mungkin ? super crack pair the GazettE X SCANDAL. sebuah fic yang sangat random dan kacau -  -'


**zenryoku baka -100% gila-**

fandom : the GazettE X SCANDAL

Pair : Reita X Mami (huweeee laki gue *nangis darah*)

Genre : kayaknya Humor gagal

Rate : T

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, SCANDAL errr punya siapa yak o.O saia lupa agency-nya *ditabok berjamaah Rina, Mami, Tomomi, Haruna*

.

ahhh akhirnya aku buat juga oneshot penpik yang super crack pair ini =w=, ah sudahlah ini pesenanmu shava-san. Parody humor gaje yang sama sekali tidak lucu, menerjang EYD seenak jidat *ditampol guru bahasa Indonesia* abal, typo n miss typo

sebelum ngebaca ini fic, siapkan kantong muntah anda, jika anda tetep nekat jangan salahkan saia jika anda-anda semua kejang-kejang dan epilepsy setelah membaca fic ini. Resiko di tanggung penumpang eh salah maksdunya di tanggung reader *ditampol kondektur bis*

KB : awas ya laen kali kalo naek meski pake KL kaga gue kasi diskon

Ryu : eh jangan donk pak DDX

KB : ko malah bawa-bawa kondektur segala

Ryu : ahh bapak sekalian promosi

KB : eh iya yak, ya udah deh, nih KL lu gue balikin lagi

Ryu : aseekkk, eh tapi bapak bayar

KB : eh kenapa gue bayar

Ryu : bapak kan udah ngiklan di penpik gue

KB : *sweat drop*

Udah mulai aja ceritanya, tada…. Tadaaaaaaa

Zenryoku Baka XDDD happy reading minna XDDD

* * *

><p><strong>-author's Pov-<strong>

Di pagi hari yang cerah, secerah sinaran mentari…. Sebening nya embun pagiii… bila ku….. *di colek dari belakang*

Ryu : "ish… ini siapa sih colek-colek gue segala"

Reita : "hun, jangan konser pagi-pagi noh "

Ryu : "apaan sih hun, orang lagi asek nyanyi juga ==a"

Reita : "nyanyi sih boleh boleh aja hunny ku sayang" *author di kissu Reita* "tapi jangan lupa bikin sarapan donk" *kruuuuukkk*

Terdengar suara perut Reita yang keroncongan dan dangdutan karena belon di masakin ama bininya, untung kaga hetbeng

Ryu : "iya-iya hun bentar yak" *kissu balik Reita*

Akhirnya Ryu berjalan menuju dapur mau bikin masakan buat Reita.

Ryu : "hun mau masak apaan ?"

Reita : "spaghety yak hun"

Ryu : "ok, sayong"

Di sela-sela Ryuki alias Bini Reita yang lagi sibuk masak, dan Reita yang lagi bosen nungguin bininya masak akhirnya buka mulut buat nelen meja –eh salah- maksudnya buka mulut buat bicara.

"hun…."

"apa ?" Ryu berbalik ke arah Reita "eh kamu kenapa hun ? senyum senyum gaje gitu ?" Ryuki terkaget sekaligus merinding melihat swaminya yang lagi senyum senyum ga jelas dengan raut muka yang lebih mirip ama banci taman lawang sedang menggoda om om girang sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya gaje, kontan sang istri langsung berasa horor melihat muka swaminya dan menimpuknya dengan alas buat motong daging *Reita : eh apaan ini gue kok di nistahin begini*

"owww, sakit tauk" Reita ngusep-ngusep idungnya yang kaga di pakein nosebend "nanti kalo idungku pesek gimana" Reita protes

"hun, dari dulu sampe sekarang, dari aku kawin ama dirimu sampe punya anak 1, tetep aja IDUNG MU ITU EMANG PESEK !" Ryu jadi senewen sendiri

"yee,….. kata idung peseknya jangan di kerasin donk, malu ama tetangga" *nunjuk Aoi ama Uruha yang lagi cekikikan di jendela*

"waaaa… itu sejak kapan dua makhluk aneh bin ajaib itu ada di sini" *spontan Ryuki ngelempar panci ke muka Aoi n Uruha* wajah Ryu merah padam

"eh udah udah, jangan di lempar lempar ini panci, itu panci belinya pake uang hasil jualan kolor gue kemaren" Reita mencak-mencak

"eh ko jadi OOC begini yak" Ryuki alias sang author sweat drop sendiri

"iya yak, pasangan gue mana nih ? tuh gitaris cantik dari SCANDAL"

*jitak Reitong pake bass*

"apa kau bilang hun ?" dengan sukses men-deathglare sang swami

"iya iya maaph hunnyku sayang" Reita mengkeret *ini kok Reita jadi swami swami takut istri begini sih ==a*

Yak sekarang ini baru author's pov yang bener, itu yang di atas ngaco semua, oke, pemain pemain udah siap *tereak pake toa masjid* ok kamera ! Rolling ! Action !

Reita's Pov

Hari ini aku bersama istriku –Ryuki- sedang memasak di dapur, ya memang sih yang memasak dia. Aku hanya ngelihatin aja. Hmm aku jadi pengen cerita tentang waktu aku masih belum menikah dengannya, saat aku akan di jodohkan dengan anak pamanku, yah dia memang cantik sih, berbakat, juga pintar main gitar, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya seperti adek, tidak lebih.

_**Flashback**_

-author's pov-

Jaman dahulu kala di saat Reita masi belon jadi orang kaya dan anak band sukses macam sekarang ini, dan di saat Reita masih jadi siti nurbaya versi cowok *Reita : eh apalagi ini DDX, gue di bilang siti nurbaya cowo, maho donk gue ntar* hush diem aja kao *bekep Reita, author berkicau kembali* alias di jodohin ama bokapnya, nah loh swami gue di jodohin, ohh noooo *lebay* (ditabok Reita)

Reita : ga usah segitunya kalee *gaya ngomongnya niru wendi yg lagi alay*

Ryuki : eh elo sendiri juga gitu (ga mau kalah)

Reita : okeh, LO, GUE, END !

Ryuki : emang pernah jadian ?

Reita : belon, tapi udah kawin *kissu biniya*

Awww / dapet kissu dari bang Itong XDD wahahahaha. Udah balik ke jalan yang benar !

Waktu itu lagi acara hanami (menikmati bunga sakura di musim semi), waktu Reita lagi rebahan di bawah pohon sambil ngupil *anggap saja nosebandnya Reita belon di temukan oleh professor Suzuki Akira #ditampolBass* dengan kimono-nya yang agak kebuka sehingga memperlihatkan pahanya Reita yang sekushi dan lebih sekushi dari paha Uruha, lebih montok dari paha Shou, lebih berotot dari paha Ryoga *digeplak reitong ama ryoga* dan punya lemak lebih sedikit dari pada pahanya Reno =w=d *ditendang Reno* sehingga para seme yang lewat bisa tergoyahkan imannya melihat Reita yang sangat rapeable. tapi yang ada itu seme yang mau nge-rape si itong bakal di rape balik ama makhluk berambut jabrik yang lagi asik ngupil ini. tiba-tiba Reita ketiban durian runtuh dan mendapat sebuah mobil mewah dari undian sebuah bank, yayyy XDDD ya bukan lah tapi tiba tiba datanglah seorang chibi yang lehernya di cakarin bukan dink tapi seorang gadis cantik seperti bidadari yang barusan aja turun dari becak *author suitin Mami*, yak namanya adalah Mami ! yeeeee beri applaus untuk Mami *plok plok plok, tepok tangan bareng Haruna, Rina ama Tomomi*

Mami : "oi oi kalian itu ngapain" *melototin Ryu, Haruna, Rina ama Tomomi*

Ryu : "ini lagi ngeteh bareng, ikutan yuk jeng"

Mami : "yukkkk, eh jeng arisan kemaren siapa yang menang ya ?"

Tomomi : "jeung Rina yang menang"

Haruna : "eh jeng Rina inget tagihan kredit panci yee"

Rina : "iya iya jeng haruna"

Ryu : *gasp* "eh apaaan ini ayok balik ke cerita yang bener ko malah ngurusin kredit panci segala" *sho sho, balikin mami ke depan kamera*

Mami yang abis turun dari becak berjalan dengan pedenya ala miss universe yang ga lolos audisi, setelah nemu tempat yang pas langsung deh dia gelar tikar buat selametan eh yang bener buat hanami, tanpa dia tau itu karpet nutupin Reita yang lagi rebahan dengan pose –ehem ehem- minta di serang XDD, kontan itu makhluk yang bernama Reita bassist the GazettE langsung megap megap ga jelas karena di raep ama tikernya Mami *heeeehhh siapa ini yang berani ngeraep swami gue DDDX (author mencak-mencak)* melihat ada makhluk asing menggeliat di bawah tikernya Mami langsung loncat-loncat histeris nemplok ke pohon sakura, "aseekkk ada cewe cantik nemplok ke gue" terdengar suara om om gaje yang entah muncul dari mana

Ryu : "heh siapa itu ?"

Sakura : "ohohohoho ini aku Sakura ex. Drumernya Laruku"

Ryu : "lhah ini om om kok bisa nyasar sampe sini DDX" *geret Mami, tendang Sakura balik ke alamnya* "eh Mami harusnya kamu itu nemploknya ke pohon sakura yang bener bukan om om macam dia" *sembur Mami pake kuah*

Mami : "yeeee, jeng Author ga pake kuah kaleee"

Ryu : "terus ?"

Mami : "yang spesial pake telornya dua yak"

Ryu : "oke, pedes apa enggak ?"

Mami : "iya, cabenya 5 biji yak mbak, nggak pake lama"

Reita : "hoiii, apa-apaan ini kenapa malah jualan nasi goreng bukannya nolongin gue yang di raep ama itu tiker nistah yang ga pernah di cuci selama seratus taon" Reita mencak-mencak dengan penampilan yang tadinya menggoda iman, kini lebih mirip orang gila yang berkeliaran di jalan

Mami & Ryu : "hiii…. Ada orang gila, larriiiiiiiiiiiii" bukannya nolongin swami dan lawan maennya Ryu ama Mami malah lari pontang-panting entah kemana, Reita yang di tinggal sendirian, akhirnya ikutan lari ama mereka berdua karena dia ga rela kalo keperawanan/keperjakaannya (?) di renggut oleh sang tikar nistah Mami, yak Reita berusaha mengejar sang istri, menedahului seekor kucing yang ngebet kawin, di depannya ada anak kecil yang sedang berlajar naik sepeda… dan…. Di loncati sodara-sodara, yak Reita masih berlari di depannya ada sebuah mobil CR-V milik Uruha apa yang akan terjadi wooohhhhh….. ternyata di salib sodara-sodara…. ! kini Reita berada di posisi ketiga, di depannya ada Mami yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan posisinya, ditikungan depan dan…., Mami di tikung oleh Reita sodara sodara ! kini Reita semakin dekat dengan pemimpin race lari kita yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah istri Reita a.k.a Author ! yak Reita semakin dekat satu tikungan tajam lagi dan finish, Reita berusaha mendahului Ryuki, tapi apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara ! Reita tersandung dan kecebur got !, owww kini Ryu memasuki garis finish dan menang !

Ryu : "eh…. Apaan ini ko malah acara lari-lari india begini"

Mami : *sibuk nolongin Reita yang nyusruk ke got* "lah, kan situ yang ngajakin lari tadi"

Ryu : "eh iya O.O ya sudahlah, balik ke cerita awal !" *muterin kaset*

Kembali ke adegan Mami nemplok ke pohon sakura gaje,

Mami : "eh kamu siapa ?"

Reita : "aku adalah penyihir dari antah berantah yang akan menyihirmu jadi kodok, fufufufufu"

Ryu : *geplak Reita pake TOA* hoii yang bener donk, ulangin ulangin !

Reita : "yeee, kok disuruh ngulang sih *mewek*"

Mami : "iye panas nih *nyebur ke kulkas*"

Ryu : "hashh diem, udah mulai aja"

Mami : "kamu siapa ?"

Reita : "aku pangeran dari negeri negeri antah berantah yang akan mematahkan kutukanmu…" kata Reita melankolis

Mami : "ohhh… romeo-ku…. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, karena aku sudah di jodohkan orang lain" *minum sirup*

Ryu : "oi oi yang bener, ini Mami bukannya minum baygon malah minum sirup"

Mami : "baygon kan rasanya ga enak, enakan sirup"

Ryu : "udah deh, lakuin aja"

Mami : "ta…tapi *mewek*"

Ryu : "ga ada tapi tapian !"

Mami : "hiksu TT^TT"

Ryu : "ok, camera !"

Kameraman : "rolling"

Ryu : "action !"

Mami : "kau pasti Reita yang akan di jodohkan dengan ku ya" kata mami sambil bersparkle-sparkle ria

Reita : "pardon ?"

Ryu : *bisik-bisik* "ehe cie laki gue bisa eigo XDD"

Mami : "gue bilang lo pasti yang di jodohin ama gue, ngeh ga sih lo *toyor Reita*"

Reita : "hoy ga usah pake baha alien gini kalee *jitak Mami*"

Ryu : "oi oi ini apaan ini malah ribut sendiri"

Reita : "dia nih yang mulai duluan, dia ngatain gue oon *nunjuk Mami*"

Mami : "eh, itu fakta bahwa tingkat pemahaman dirimu itu nol *tonjok Reita*"

Ryu : "oi oi, siapa suruh baku hantam gitu"

Mami : "kan elo *nunjuk Ryu*"

Ryu : "baahhhh…. Susah yee omong ama dua orang autis *garuk-garuk pala* ahhh reader sepertinya orang waras di sini hanya tersisa saia seorang, kalau begini dengan berat hati, saia haru akhiri fic nistah ini *nangis bombai sambil lambe-lambein saputangan*"

Reita : "heh ga bisa berhenti enak aja"

Mami : "bah belon selese ini fic ! siapa yang dongo di sini aja belon jelas"

Ryu : "ga ada tapi-tapian"

Reita & Mami : timpuk Ryu pake bakiak

Ryu : ugh…. *pingsan*

Reita : "eh… eh ko pingsan, waduh bini gue…"

Mami : "eh pesek ! kau itu udah di jodohin ama gue !"

Reita : "siapa juga yang mau ama wanita kasar macem elo, weeekkk"

Mami : *mulai mewek* ja…. Jadi kamu nolak akuh hiksu hiksu

Reita : "lah, kok nangis *bingung*"

Mami : "Aku benci kamu, Rei !"

Jeleger…., petir menyambar nyambar di belakang Mami,

Reita : "bu…. Bukan gitu….. haduuuhhh, bini gue pake acara pingsan segala *mencak-mencak sendiri*"

Mami : "kamu jahat Rei…. *lari-lari ala pilem india*"

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana munculnya, datanglah mertua Reita a.k.a ortunya author XDv

Uruha : "Rei…, Ryu kamu ngapain *death glare Reita*"

Reita : *glek, mampus* "a… ano tante…."

Uruha : "tante… tante *cekek Reitong* enak aja panggil gue tante, sejak kapan gue kawin ama om lu ?"

Reita : "a… ampun DDDX"

Lalu Uruha menyeret Reita ke ruang penyiksaan karena sudah membuat ponakan tercintanya Mami patah hati dan kawin lari dengan anaknya Ryu, di tambah lagi Ryu pingsan gara-gara ulah Reita

Aoi :*entah muncul dari mana* sepertinya fic ini tidak akan ada ujungnya, jadi saia selesekan saja di sini *bow* sampai jumpa lagi, jaa minna *kiss bye, nutup tirai*

_**End of flashback**_

Ryu : "ehehehehehe, iya yak hun, kamu aja sampe jadi mumi gitu, gara-gara mamah aku"

Reita : "aku sampe di rawat inap selama 1 taon, hun, satu taon" *goyang-goyangin pundak Ryu sampe Ryu step* "waaaa kenapa lagi ini….."

Reita jadi panik sendiri dan begidik negri dengan apa yang akan menimpanya nanti, yang ada dia akan jadi mumi beneran jika Uruha tau soal kejadian ini.

Yak inilah seklumit cerita keluarga Reita yang kaco bin nistah ini. Sampai ketemu di fic saia selanjutnya XDDD jaaa minna *lambe-lambe kaos Reita*

.

.

.

-owari-

Review XD


End file.
